The Present
by Iamboria
Summary: Who knew that a simple present could lead to something more? Just a fluffy phaesphoriashipping drabble for femslash february.


**A/N: Hey, Iamboria here. I thought I'd write a quick drabble for a rare pair that's really been growing on me lately. It's Femslash February, after all, and I haven't produced anything for it yet. And if you're wondering about my crossover story, don't worry. The next chapter will be out soon, I promise. Anyway, I hope you like this fic. Enjoy!**

* * *

"A present?" Cynthia questioned. She was staying at the Kalosian champion's residence during a league conference, and while she quite enjoyed her hospitality, this had caught her by surprise. "What's the occasion?"

"Oh, nothing really." Diantha replied. "It's just a little something I kept forgetting to give to you. Go on, open it."

Hesitantly, she began to unwrap the gift, being careful not to ruin the hand tied bow that adorned it. When she peeked inside, she was quite shocked with its contents.

"Is this… a mega pendant?" Cynthia questioned, staring at the object in awe.

"Yes, dear." Diantha smiled. "With matching Garchompite."

Cynthia took out the intriguing stone and held it in her hand, examining it carefully. "Is this from the league? Wow, they must be feeling quite generous lately…"

"The league?" Diantha chuckled, earning a puzzled look from the blonde woman. "No, darling, it's from me."

"Oh my, Diantha, this is too much." Cynthia said, looking at Diantha. "There's no way I could accept thi-"

"Shh…" Diantha said, pressing a finger to the other woman's lips. "Relax, I've got it covered. Just think of it as a thank you gift."

"For what, exactly?"

"For being such an _adorable_ guest." Diantha snuck beside the other woman while saying this, finishing her sentence with a light kiss on her cheek.

This small gesture instantly made Cynthia redder than a heat Rotom, which Diantha found quite amusing.

"Oh darling, don't you know the customary greeting in Kalos? To think you've been here nearly a week and haven't noticed it… It's quite _shocking_ , wouldn't you say?"

Cynthia failed to stifle a chuckle at the terrible pokémon pun, which really just made her look even more flustered. This made Diantha flash a smile, a genuine one, not like the ones you'd see her give at a press conference or a movie premiere. God, was she beautiful when she smiled like that. Cynthia could stare at her forever...

"Well, I unfortunately have to take my leave. I have a photo shoot in about an hour, and I simply can't be late. But perhaps we could grab some dinner later, if you don't mind?"

"Y-yeah, that sounds great." Cynthia stuttered, snapping out of her earlier daze.

"Perfect. See you at 6, darling ~" Diantha chirped, quickly finding her way out of the room.

Wait. Did Diantha just ask her... on date? And did she just accept?

 _Oh no._

She really, _really_ , couldn't go through with this. One, she had packed almost no formal clothing, and knowing Diantha's tastes, they'd be going to an upscale Lumiose restaurant that demanded such attire. Two, she _definitely_ didn't have enough cash on her to pay for the meal, and she couldn't just let Diantha pay for it all after all her generosity. And three, she was completely out of the movie star's league.

However, if that was the case, why had Diantha asked her out in the first place? Furthermore, she could call Iris to go shopping with her for something to wear, and she could surely go to the bank as well...

So what was her real issue then? If Cynthia was being honest, it was that Diantha made her too damn nervous. She was so high-class and elegant, and Cynthia was just an awkward girl from the backwoods of Sinnoh. Diantha got her flustered so easily, she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her composure together long enough to have a proper date. What if she embarrassed her in front of everyone? That certainly wouldn't be a good end to their outing...

But Diantha was really kind, and cute, and funny, and understanding, and… well, damn near perfect. She was used to ignoring what others said about her, she was a celebrity for Arceus' sake. And maybe it would work out, and they could even have a battle to try out that mega pendant afterwards...

Perhaps this date could work out after all.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this was pretty short, but I hope you enjoyed nonetheless. As always, comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated. Thanks for reading!**

 **-Iamboria**


End file.
